zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
Donquixote Doflamingo, znany również jako Niebiański Demon – jeden z antagonistów pojawiających się w mandze One Piece oraz jej adaptacji anime. Jest głównym antagonistą Akt Jaya, wspierającym antagonistą Aktu Sabaody, pobocznym antagonistą w Akcie Marineford oraz w Akcie Punk Hazard oraz głównym antagonistą Aktu Dressrosa i całej Sagi Dressrosa. Był kapitanem Piratów Donquixote, królem Dressrosy i członkiem Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz przed jego porażką z rąk Luffy'ego i aresztowaniem przez admirała Marynarki Fujitorę. Dawniej był najbardziej wpływowym maklerem w Podziemiu znanym jako Joker, klęska Doflamingo i jego pojmanie doprowadziło do wściekłości wielu jego partnerów biznesowych, w tym jednego z Czterech Imperatorów - Kaido. Charakterystyka Wygląd Doflamingo jest bardzo wysokim mężczyzną, który mierzy 305 centymetrów wzrostu. Jest jasnowłosym, bardzo szczupłym i muskularnym mężczyzną o opalonej skórze. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w ekstrawaganckie ubrania. W nawiązaniu do jego motywu zwierzęcego, flaminga, jego ubrania są jaskrawo kolorowe, a jego jasnoróżowy płaszcz najbardziej wyróżnia się spośród wszystkich. Doflamingo ma parę zakrzywionych, cienkich białych okularów przeciwsłonecznych, które wydają się służyć jako jego wzrok z czerwonymi (wcześniej fioletowymi) soczewkami. Porusza się także dziwacznym sposobem (chociaż nie zawsze), co jest również nawiązaniem do flaminga. Osobowość W większości swoich występów Doflamingo okazuje się być beztroskim i wyluzowanym. W przeciwieństwie do większości członków Siedmiu Królewskich Wojowników Mórz, początkowo okazuje się, że nie bierze niczego zbyt poważnie i okazuje się być podekscytowany przez większość otaczających go rzeczy. W większości swoich występów zawsze się uśmiecha lub śmieje. W wielu przypadkach śmieje się i uśmiecha w sytuacjach, w których poziom zagrożenia jest wysoki np: gdy Białobrody użył mocy swojego Diabelskiego Owocu, aby wywołać wstrząsy na Marineford. Pod względem tego, jak ekscentryczny może być, Doflamingo jest niezwykle gwałtowny i krwiożerczy. Jako dziecko, Doflamingo był kiedyś Niebiańskim Smokiem i lubił nękać ludzi wokół siebie i czynić ich swoimi niewolnikami. Straciwszy przywileje Niebiańskiego Smoka, Doflamingo utrzymywał intensywną nienawiść do swojego ojca, Donquixote Hominga, za poświęcenie wszystkich zalet bycia Niebiańskiego Smoka, aby żyć w świecie z innymi ludźmi i za cały ból i cierpienie, które musiał przejść przez niego. Doflamingo wściekł się na Niebiańskie Smoki, gdy te nie przyjęły go z powrotem na Mariejois i poprzysiągł im zemstę, niszcząc wszystko, nad czym sprawują władzę. Ze względu na swoją gwałtowną naturę i postawę, Doflamingo nie odczuwa empatii wobec nikogo, kogo padł ofiarą lub życia, które zniszczył, i zawsze usprawiedliwia to, gdy jest lepszy od innych ludzi. Początkowo Doflamingo szanuje swoją załogę i czasami jest dla nich łagodny. Ze względu na lojalność jego załogi, Doflamingo w wielu przypadkach pokazuje poziom opieki nad swoją załogą. Był zły na jednego ze swoich sługusów za to, że śmiał się z głosu Piki, twierdząc, że nie toleruje nikogo, kto nie szanuje jego załogi. Mimo początkowej opieki Doflamingo był gotów zabić swoją własną załogę, razem z innymi mieszkańcami Dressrosy. Biografia Dzieciństwo Doflamingo jest potomkiem jednej z rodzin królewskich, która utworzyła Globalny Rząd i przeniosła się do Mary Geoise. Jednakże, kiedy Doflamingo miał osiem lat, jego ojciec Homing postanowił przestać być światowym szlachcicem i żyć normalnie, ale wciąż trochę zamożnie, razem z żoną i dwójką dzieci. Po przeprowadzce do nieznanego północnego kraju, Doflamingo wciąż był przyzwyczajony do swojego starego stylu życia i arogancko oczekiwał, że zwykli ludzie pokłonią się przed nim. Pomimo tego, że jego ojciec zrezygnował z tytułu światowego szlachcica, ludzie, którzy żyli obok nich zaczęli zachowywać się wrogo wobec nich, z powodu ich długotrwałej nienawiści do światowej szlachty. Następnie lud kraju prześladował go i jego rodzinę. Spalili ich posiadłość i wypędzili rodzinę Donquixote do prowizorycznej chatki na stosie śmieci, zmuszając dzieci do jedzenia z pojemników na śmieci pod wpływem desperacji. Kiedy Homing zadzwonił do jednego ze światowych szlachciców prosząc o pomoc, ten mu odmówił, Doflamingo podsłuchał to i milczał będąc w szoku. Jakiś czas później matka Doflamingo zmarła z powodu choroby z powodu złych warunków, w których musieli żyć. Ostatecznie wściekli obywatele wyśledzili ich i, nie mogąc powstrzymać gniewu przed byłymi szlachcicami, zaatakowali Doflamingo, Rosinante i Hominga. Trzej Donquixote zostali zlinczowani i poważnie pobici, ale ostatecznie przeżyli i wtedy Doflamingo przysiągł zabić wszystkich, co przeraziło jego ojca, brata i tłum. Pamięć o tym doświadczeniu nękała Doflamingo przez wiele lat, a on sam obwiniał swojego ojca za całe cierpienie, które go spotkało. W pewnym momencie Doflamingo spotkał Vergo, Trebola, Picę i Diamante i pokazał możliwość używania Królewskich Haki nokautując tłum, który próbował go zlinczować. Będąc pod wrażeniem, Trebol wierzył, że Doflamingo został wybrany przez niebo, a następnie dał Doflamingo Ito Ito no Mi i pistolet, dając Doflamingo moc do zemsty na każdym, kogo chciał zabić. thumb|Doflamingo zabija ojca W wieku dziesięciu lat Doflamingo postanowił zabić swojego ojca, aby odzyskać dawny status światowego szlachcica. Z pistoletem podarowanym przez Trebola, Doflamingo zastrzelił Hominga, ignorując prośby Rosinante, by go nie zabijał. Następnie wrócił do Mary Geoise z głową swojego ojca, próbując odzyskać swój stary status, ale został odrzucony jako jeden z „rodziny zdrajców” przez Niebiańskie Smoki. Od tego czasu poprzysiągł zemstę na Niebiańskich Smokach za odrzucenie go. Doflamingo zdołał uciec z Mary Geoise, wiedząc o narodowym skarbie Niebiańskich Smoków, co później pozwoliło mu szantażować jego byłych rodaków, aby zapewnili mu równe prawa, które stracił. Po powrocie do North Blue z Mary Geoise, Vergo, Trebol, Pica i Diamante wybrali Doflamingo na swojego przywódcę i przysięgli, że uczynią go następnym Królu Piratów i obiecali, że nigdy nie będą mu przeszkadzać. Ich oddanie dla niego było takie, że zabijali każdego i wszystkich, którzy obrazili Doflamingo nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Trebol zestrzelił kilku zbirów, którzy skrzywdzili Doflamingo, a nawet posunęli się do spalenia całego miasta za krzywy chodnik, na którym przewrócił się Doflamingo. Rozpoczęcie pirackiego życia Gdy miał 17 lat, był obecny przy egzekucji Gol D. Rogera w Loguetown, uśmiechając się jak zwykle. W końcu połączył się ze swoim młodszym bratem Rosinante, kiedy miał 24 lata, po tym jak jego młodszy krewny zaginął na 14 lat. Mniej więcej rok później Vergo dołączył do Marynarki z rozkazu Doflamingo i przez kolejne lata wspinał się po szczeblach, by w końcu został wiceadmirałem, zachowując przy tym swoją prawdziwą tożsamość w tajemnicy. To sprawiło, że Vergo był jednym z najbardziej zaufanych i najważniejszych podwładnych Doflamingo. Ze względu na misję Vergo, Doflamingo dał tytuł "Corazona" swojemu młodszemu bratu. W wieku 25 lat spotkał 10-letniego Trafalgar Lawa w North Blue w mieście portowym o nazwie Spider Miles. Mając przyczepione do siebie bomby, Law poprosił Doflamingo, by pozwolił mu dołączyć do jego załogi. Law miał pretensje do Corazona za wyrzucenie go przez okna, ale Doflamingo ostrzegł Lawa, żeby nie próbował skrzywdzić jego brata. Załoga dowiedziała się wtedy, że Law jest chory na syndrom Bursztynu. Jora myślała, że choroba jest zaraźliwa, dopóki Doflamingo jej nie poprawił. Potem usłyszeli, jak Law uniknęło eksterminacji w Flevance. Później Doflamingo przeczytał książkę o Flevance, pijąc wino i zasnął, kładąc książkę na swojej twarzy. Po tym, jak Doflamingo obudził się z koszmaru o swoim dzieciństwie, Jora i Machvise przyprowadzili przed niego Lawa. Następnie ogłosił, że Law stało się oficjalnym członkiem załogi. Law przypomniało Doflamingo, że umrze za trzy lata, ale Doflamingo wyjaśnił, że ich „rodzina” zajmowała się biznesem podziemnym i powiedział chłopcowi o możliwości przetrwania: zdobycia mocy Diabelskiego Owocu, który mógłaby go uzdrowić. Wyjaśnił ponadto, że gdyby Law miał szczęście znaleźć taki owoc i przeżył, to by go wyszkolił, by był jego prawą ręką. Doflamingo zauważył później, że Corazon miał ranę, ale ten napisał notatkę mówiącą, że został zaatakowany przez wroga. W ciągu następnych dwóch lat Doflamingo i jego załoga rozprzestrzenili swoje wpływy podczas podróży do Grand Line. Uczestniczyli w różnych działaniach, takich jak grabieże, zawieranie umów biznesowych i zbieranie nagród. Doflamingo kazał również swoim członkom załogi uczyć Lawa różnych form walki. Podczas gdy załoga walczyła z Marynarką na morzu, Law i Corazon nagle odeszli. Senor Pink pokazał Doflamingo notatkę od Corazona, mówiąc, że wyjechał, aby znaleźć lekarstwo na chorobę Lawa. Sześć miesięcy później Doflamingo skontaktował się z nimi za pośrednictwem Ślimakofonu. Po zapytaniu ich o poszukiwanie lekarstwa, Doflamingo poprosił Corazona i Lawa o powrót do załogi. Odkrył również, że znalazł informacje o Op-Operacjowocu i chciał, aby Corazon go zjadł i uzdrowił Lawa, nieświadomy, że jego młodszy brat posiadał już inną moc Diabelskiego Owocu. Wyjaśnił Corazonowi o swoim planie kradzieży Op-Operacjowocu podczas handlu, który miał nastąpić na wyspie Rubeck i powiedział Corazonowi, aby spotkał się z nim na wyspie Swallow trzy dni przed wymianą. Po rozmowie z młodszym bratem Doflamingo spotkał się z Diamante, Trebolem i Picą. Wyrazili swoje podejrzenia, że Corazon jest informatorem Marynarki, gdyż od czasu jego odejścia nie byli atakowani przez Marynarkę. Jednak Doflamingo uważał, że źle byłoby, gdyby jego brat byłby zdrajcą. Doflamingo i jego załoga przybyli później na wyspę Minion, na której byli piraci, którzy mieli Op-Operacjowoc. Po przybyciu został poinformowany o zdradzie Corazona przez Vergo. Doflamingo wyraził swoje rozczarowanie i doszedł do wniosku, że Corazon ukradł Diabelski Owoc. Następnie użył ptasiej klatki (jedna z technik Diabelskiego Owocu Doflamingo), aby zapobiec ucieczce Corazona. Doflamingo później zmierzył się z Rosinante po tym, jak został schwytany i pobity przez pozostałych Piratów Donquixote. Rosinante wycelował w niego pistolet i wyjawił swoją rangę żołnierza Marynarki. Doflamingo następnie zażądał od niego miejsca pobytu Law i Op-Operacjowocu. Rosinante ujawnił, że Law już go zjadł i wprowadził go w błąd mówiąc, że Law bezpiecznie uciekł z ptasiej klatki i był pod opieką Marynarki. Kiedy Buffalo i Baby 5 poinformowali Doflamingo, że przechwycili przekaz mówiący, że Marynarka znalazła jakiegoś chłopca, Doflamingo otworzył ptasią klatkę i przygotował się do pościgu za Lawem. Po tym, jak Rosinante stanowczo oświadczył, że Law nie będzie mu posłuszny, Doflamingo wielokrotnie strzelał do Rosinante przed odejściem. Kiedy wrócili na statek, załoga znalazła się pod ostrzałem statków Tsuru, choć udało jej się uciec. Przejęcie Dressrosy Dziesięć lat temu trzydziestojednoletni Doflamingo zaczął budować swoją potężną reputację, kradnąc pieniądze światowej szlachty i szantażując Globalny Rząd, aby zdobyć pozycję Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz. Pewnej nocy Doflamingo pojawił się w Dressrosie w komnatach Riku Dolda III. Po tym, jak Riku rozpoznał go jako potomka rodziny Donquixote i skomentował jego dokonania jako pirata, Doflamingo wyraził swoje żądanie, prosząc o opłatę w wysokości 10 mld Beli do świtu następnego dnia w zamian za opuszczenie kraju. Aby uniknąć wojny, Riku Dold zgodził się na żądanie. W miarę gromadzenia pieniędzy, Doflamingo, zza kulis, używał zdolności Diabelskiego Owocu do kontrolowania Riku i sprawiał, że zaczął szaleć w mieście Sebio. Gdy panika i zamieszanie rozprzestrzeniły się w całym królestwie, Doflamingo przejął kontrolę nad żołnierzami, zmuszając ich do atakowania niewinnych cywilów wbrew ich woli. Patrząc radośnie z cienia, Doflamingo i jego trzej najlepsi podwładni czekali na właściwy moment, by wkroczyć i ocalić cywilów oraz stać się bohaterami w oczach obywateli Dressrosy. Podczas gdy Doflamingo nadal kontrolował Riku Dolda III, jego podwładnym udało się przejąć kontrolę nad zamkiem z pomocą wewnętrznego szpiega (Monet), a także wzięli księżniczkę Violę jako zakładniczkę. Gdy zaufanie obywateli do króla zostało rozbite i poddali się rozpaczy, Doflamingo, Diamante, Pica i Trebol pojawili się i pokonali króla oraz jego armię, dzięki czemu zostali uznani za wybawicieli i stworzyli podstawy do przejęcia kraju przez Piratów Donquixote. Następnie trzymał Dolda w niewoli w pałacu. Kiedy Kyros przybył na spotkanie z Doflamingo, powiedział byłemu gladiatorowi, że wysłał podwładnych, by zabili jego żonę i dziecko. Kiedy Doflamingo miał zamiar wykończyć Dolda, Kyros próbował zaatakować go, ucinając swoją nogę, ale Sugar zamieniła go w zabawkę przy pomocy swojego Diabelskiego Owocu. Mimo to Kyrosowi udało się uciec z pałacu razem z Riku Doldem. thumb|left|245px|Doflamingo zostaje królem Dressrosy Po tej nocy Doflamingo wstąpił na tron. Twierdził, że były król był odpowiedzialny za uczynienie Dressrosy biednym krajem i obiecał obywatelom bogactwo. W międzyczasie kazał swoim podwładnym wyeliminować każdego, kto był powiązany z byłym królem. Ponieważ uznał, że umiejętność Diabelskiego Owocu Violi jest użyteczna, oszczędził życie Riku Dolda pod warunkiem, że pomoże Piratom Donquixote. Dressrosa stała się kwaterą główną załogi Doflamingo, a on sam zamieszkał w zamku. Wtedy to też Doflamingo zaczął handlować bronią do wywoływania wojen, dostarczając broń różnym frakcjom, w tym wrogom Kraju Kano. Doflamingo, wykorzystując zdolność Diabelskiego Owocu Sugar, zamieniał tych, którzy mu się sprzeciwiali, w żywe zabawki, wymazując ich przeszłość i sprawiając, że bliscy im ludzie zapomnieli o nich. Ponadto uchwalił dwie ustawy, które stworzyły segregację między ludźmi i zabawkami. W międzyczasie, Piraci Bellamy'ego przysięgli wierność Doflamingo, przez co mogli używać bandery jego załogi. Jakiś czas po zdobyciu potężnego wpływu w podziemiu podczas używania pseudonimu Joker, Doflamingo utworzył trójstronny sojusz z nieuczciwym naukowcem Marynarki, Caesar Clownem i Kaido, aby stworzyć sztuczny Diabelski Owoc SAD oraz stworzyć armię użytkowników sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców typu Zoan w Nowym Świecie. Jednakże, potrzebując Caesara do produkcji SADu i nie ufając mu, Doflamingo wyznaczył Vergo jako pośrednika. Doflamingo zapewnił ochronę badań Caesara z pomocą Vergo, który oficjalnie poinformował, że porwane dzieci zginęły w wypadkach na morzu. Umieścił też Monet jako swoją agentkę, aby monitorowała obłąkanego naukowca. Zamordował wszystkich ośmiu chłopaków Baby 5 i po drodze zniszczył miasta, z których pochodzą, ponieważ chciał chronić ją przed nierozważnymi decyzjami, ponieważ nie była w stanie odrzucić żadnej prośby. Cytaty en:Donquixote Doflamingo Kategoria:One Piece Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Monarchowie Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Arystokraci Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Bogacze Kategoria:Spokrewnieni z bohaterem Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Okrutni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Symboliczni Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Malwersanci